Life
by gleekinpink
Summary: It's five years since Klaine and the New Directions graduated. What is Blaine, Kurt and the rest of the gang up to now? Follow them through love,family and life as a couple. Includes other parings.Mostly Klaine Slightly AU
1. New Jobs

**A/N:** Came up with this in Science. It's not a one shot. This is after they go to collage.

Kurt is a costume designer for Broadway. Blaine is an Italian teacher. They live in New York. Finn is a gym teacher at the same school as Blaine.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing sadly *cries in corner*, Except Lacey,Riley and other characters I make up. *Insert long boring disclaimer here*

**Parings:** Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Sam/Mercedes, Quinn/Artie, Puck/Lauren, Mike/Tina and Santana/Brittany.

"Blainey. It's time to get up" Kurt said in his soft voice pulling the covers off of Blaine and turning off the light. Their dog, Marta after The Sound of Music barked in the background. Marta was like Toto. They got her at the shelter. Blaine didn't know how Kurt let him get Marta, since Kurt was a neat freak and hated messes

"No" Blaine mumbled

"You have work. Your first day with kids"

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt down back onto the bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

Blaine captured his face with a kiss.

A hour later, Blaine was in his new classroom. He already set it up on New Teacher Meeting and the weekend which was 2 days before.

"Hi. I'm Lacey Smith. I teach French." a women said coming into his classroom. She was small and had blonde hair that reached to her shoulders.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine said

"Your new" She asked

"Is it obvious?"

"No. I know that moved to Arizona . This used to be her room." Lacey said with a giggle

Blaine nodded shyly

"How do you turn on the smart broad?" Blaine asked nervously

"I'll show you. Don't worry, it took me a while to figure out how to turn it on"

"So Blaine Your getting situated?' Finn asked coming into the class room.

"Yes. Thanks." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's brother.

"You too know each other?" Lacey asked turning Blaine's laptop on.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend's step-brother."

"Boyfriend?" Lacey asked

"You got a problem?" Finn asked.

"No! I don't. My brother was gay" Lacey said with a sad smile.

"Was?'

"Finn!" Blaine said embarrassed

"It's okay. He died of AIDS before I started teaching. "

"I'm sorry" Blaine said.

Finn looked embarrassed and looked awkwardly at the floor.

Lacey nodded and explained the smart board.

"We should give Blaine a tour of the building!" Lacey said when she was finished.

"I already had a tour. 'Blaine said

"You need to learn the secret part." Finn added

Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Come." Lacey said excitedly pulling Blaine.

"We have about 1 hour to kill before the meeting" Finn said looking at the clock.

" I love giving the secret tour!" Lacey giggled

"So. This is 's room. She teaches Spanish. " Finn said pointing to the room.

"Hi Lacey and Finn! You giving the secret tour?" she asked. She had long brown hair and was around Kurt's height.

"Yes we are! This is Blaine. The new Italian teacher. Care to join us Riley?"

"I would love to!" she said elatedly

"Awesome" Finn said with a smile

"That is 's teaches Chinese. He stays in his classroom all day." Riley said pointing to the room.

"He's got a little crush on Lacey here" Finn said with a laugh

Lacey rolled her eyes.

The tour was finished as soon as the Principal came on the loud speaker.

"Will all teachers and staff come to the auditorium?" he said.

"And one more thing. We all eat lunch in my classroom during Period 4." Riley explained.

Blaine looked at his seclude. It was free.

"A free period! Awesome!" Finn said excitedly

The meeting was short. They introduced all of the new teachers.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I am going to teach Italian." Blaine said excitedly. He was last.

As soon as Blaine was finished the Principal, started talking again.

"Please check your emails for your homeroom roll call and student's schedules.

Homeroom was quick, He had A-K. His first period class was next.

"Ciao classe Io sono il signor Anderson. Spero che abbiamo un buon anno. Sono nuovo qui. Ho lavorato in Ohio."* Blaine said.

Classes ran surprisingly smooth. Thank god it was a half day.

"You survived the first day" Lacey said coming into his classroom with coffee in a green mug. Riley followed behind her.

"Thanks!" Blaine said taking the mug.

"It's a first day of school tradition we have" Riley said

"So tell me about your self." Lacey said sitting down on his desk chair.

Riley leaned against his desk.

"Well. I live with my boyfriend, Kurt and our Yorkshire Terrier, Marta. Kurt is a costume designer for Broadway and that's basically it.

"How did you meet Kurt?" Lacey asked

"Well, He was spying at my high school and the rest is history"

"Interesting" Riley said with a laugh

"What about you Lacey?"

"I do Broadway in the summers. I am single"

Riley high-fived her.

"Same. But I don't do Broadway. I have a dog named Blue. He's part husky. "

"You do Broadway? What-" Blaine asked

"Tell me more about Kurt and how you met" Lacey said changing the subject .

"Well, Kurt was in Glee club at his school. Some people sent him to check out the competition, which was my school. I met Kurt on the staircase. Kurt ended up transferring for a while and we fell in love. Kurt transferred after a while back to his old high school. Then my junior year, I transferred to his high school. Kurt is a year older than me." Blaine said with a smile.

"Aww" Riley said

"So cute. I would love to meet Kurt." Lacey said

"You would love him"

Riley giggled

"So, How do you get liked by students?" Blaine asked

"In order to be liked by students. You have to put stickers on tests/quizzes." Lacey said

Riley nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"It's a thing. Everyone loves the smelly stickers" Riley said with a smile.

Blaine chuckled. He made a mental note to get stickers.

Blaine decided to leave after an hour. He wanted to see his Kurt.

Blaine unlocked the door of Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

Kurt wasn't home yet. He picked up Marta and deiced to take her for a walk.

He left a note and headed out the door.

Half way through the walk, he bumped into Quinn.

"Hey Blaine!" she said cheerfully and hugged the boy.

"Hey Quinn. What's up?'

"Nothing much. Just taking Bella for a walk. You?" She said pointing to her Boston Terrier.

"I just started my job. Today." Blaine chuckled

"You did? How is it?" Quinn asked.

"Good. So far"

"Well good luck, Blainers" Quinn said patting Blaine on the back. She waved goodbye

Blaine finished up his walk and returned home.  
>Kurt was in the kitchen ,cooking dinner and humming.<p>

"Babe, is that you?" Kurt asked

"Yup" Blaine said coming into the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his nose into his lover's neck taking in his Kurt scent.

Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine.

"We are having Rachel and Finn over. Can you get extra chairs from the storage room?" Kurt asked

"Sure" Blaine said going down stairs.

"Hello Blaine! How's Kurt?" Mark, the storage person asked. He was close friends with Blaine and Kurt. He took cooking classes with Blaine and they were friends.

"He's good. Can I have the two chairs from the storage area?" Blaine asked.

"Sure! You having Rachel and Finn over?"

"Yes, Thanks" Blaine said when Mark handed him the chairs

Blaine headed up to the apartment. Finn and Rachel were already there. Finn was watching football or whatever on TV while Rachel was helping Kurt. Finn got up and helped Blaine with the chairs.

"Thanks" Blaine said.

"So how was your first day?" Rachel asked.

"It was good, So far. The kids seem nice."

"The days before vacations are the worst. Especially last period' Finn said.

Blaine nodded.

The talked some more.

Then Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Yay!" Kurt said pumping his fist in the air.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Mercedes had her baby!" he replied showing his phone.

It was in an email from Sam.

Everyone from Glee club including Will and his family got the email.

"5 pounds 8 oz. Vanessa Marie Evans" Kurt read.

"Aw! She looks just like Mercedes, but with lighter skin!" Finn said

Rachel rolled her eyes.

In one of the pictures was of Sam holding the baby. He was looking down at her.

And in another, he got her in her crib.

"Mom and baby are doing fine. Didn't want her picture taken" Kurt read and chuckled

The phone buzzed again. It was a reply from Santana and Brittany

"Thank god she isn't a trouty mouth! She is cute. You did good Sam," the reply read.

Everyone laughed,

Kurt typed on his phone.

"Adorable! Congrats guys!' Kurt said as he typed.

Finn and Rachel left about an hour later.

"Let's go visit them!" He said

"It's an hour away" Blaine wined.

"I need a picture of me holding my god-daughter!"

The arrived at the hospital carrying flowers and balloons.

"Gimme the baby!' Kurt commanded as soon as he entered the room.

Tina and Mike were already there taking pictures

"Wait in line white boy" Mercedes said

"Where's Sam?" Blaine asked

'He went to go call his brother and sister." Tina said.

Mike passed the baby to Kurt's arms.

"How you doing?" Blaine asked

"Well my lady parts-" Mercedes started to say

"Okay. Enough. I get it," Mike said putting his hand over his ears.

Blaine snapped a couple of pics of Kurt holding Vanessa.

Kurt snapped a picture of Blaine holding her.

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I can't wait till this one is born" Mike said putting his hand on Tina's 6-month stomach

"Steve will come tomorrow. Same with Stace" Sam said coming into the room.

He waved at Blaine and Sam and took Vanessa from Blaine's arms.

Kurt and Blaine left after an hour.

They got home around nine.

They went to bed and Blaine put is arm around Kurt breathing in his scent.

Kurt kissed Blaine's nose and together they fell asleep.

A/N: Well what did you think? Please review and all that stuff. It would make me very happy! :)

*= Hello Class. I am Mr. Anderson. I hope we have a great year. I am from Ohio

I used Google Translate. :)


	2. Never get Luck's

**A/N:** I got so many notifications! A thanks to all who favorite (which isn't getting you anywhere hon.) and subscribed. It made my day! :) If anything to do with sports is in this story (like Finn and Blaine watching sports) is wrong what so ever, then sorry. Sports like confuse me (Brittany confused face here)

**A/N 2**: Came up with this in Science. It's not a one shot. This is after they go to collage.

Kurt is a costume designer for Broadway. Blaine is an Italian teacher. They live in New York. Finn is a gym teacher at the same school as Blaine.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sadly *cries in corner*, Except Lacey, Riley and other characters I make up. *Insert long boring disclaimer here*

**Parings: **Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Rachel, Sam/Mercedes, Quinn/Artie, Puck/Lauren, Mike/Tina and Santana/Brittany.

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine. This woke up him up.

"Kurttttt" Blaine moaned

"It's time to get up. Seriously Blaine." Kurt said annoyed

"But I don't feel well" Blaine whined.

"Blaine, you were last night" Kurt whispered suggestily

Blaine let out a groan and pulled Kurt by his collar. Kurt managed to escape and pulled Blaine by his feet.

"Get up!" Kurt commanded giving his old famous bitch stare.

Blaine was getting used to his new school. It was now October.

"Guess what I caught two student's doing in the supply closet," Lacey said during lunch one day

'They were studying?"' Riley asked jokingly

"No, they were doing what does in the morning" Lacey said with a smirk

"You gave me bad thought!" Finn said shuddering

Lacey rolled her eyes

"They were doing the McNasty, basically," Lacey said

"I do not do the McNasty with Kurt in the morning!"

"Oh Yeah you do hon. Explain yesterdays little thing" Riley said smirking

Blaine looked down at his feet.

"Look Blainers, you do." Riley said patting his hand.

That night they had Rachel and Finn over.

"Want any wine Rachel?' Blaine asked

"No Thanks"

"Finn? A beer?"

"Uh I'm good"

"We'll just have water" Rachel said

"Okay"

"We have an announcement" Rachel said taking Finn's hand once everyone sat down.

"Rachel's pregnant!" Finn said excitedly.

"That's great!" Blaine and Kurt said hugging the pair.

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine lovely.

"So how far along are you?" Blaine asked

"About 2 months" Rachel replied

"So are you going to get married?" Kurt asked.

"That is the second thing. We are engaged" Finn said

Rachel lifted up a hand.

"A wedding! I must plan this!" Kurt said taking Rachel's hand and looking at the ring.

"So how did you propose?" Blaine asked.

"He did this morning. In the-" Rachel said

"To much details" Kurt said rolling his eyes

"Well congrats" Blaine said with a smile

"I was thinking a beach wedding"

"But what would happen if a wave would come-"

Rachel shook her head

"It's going to be under a tent, Finn" Kurt said

Rachel and Kurt talked about the wedding while Finn and Blaine watched sports.

'What if I'm a bad dad?" Finn asked when one of the ads came on.

"Your not" Blaine said shaking his head.

"But I never really had a father growing up, that until Burt married my mom."

Finn replied looking at the ad for the iPad 4.

"Hey! The iPad 4 has that new football app!" Finn said

"Well, you can do good. I'm sure Mercedes and Sam would let you baby sit Vanessa sometime" Blaine shrugged looking at the TV.

"I don't know. I'm excited, but with Rachel's Broadway career taking off,

I feel like she doesn't want the baby,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she hasn't told anyone and she made me not tell anyone."

"She just doesn't want her boss finding out" Blaine shrugged looking at Kurt.

"Maybe. I'm going to talk to her tonight" Finn shrugged looking at Rachel lovingly.

Then Rachel shot up and ran to the bathroom.

Finn looked worried and soon followed after her.

Blaine followed his lead.

Finn was holding Rachel's hair back as she lost her dinner.

"I'm so glad I'm a male" Kurt chucked slightly.

"You okay Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I think it was the salad dressing" she replied sighing.

Blaine looked worriedly as Kurt ran to the kitchen.

Kurt was looking at the dressing bottle

"We are going to leave. Thanks' Finn said

"Feel better Rachel" Kurt said hugging his friend and brother.

Kurt ran to the bathroom and lost his dinner to.

"It was the meat too" Kurt groaned.

"We should tell everyone to avoid Luck's." Blaine said patting Kurt's back.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you getting sick?" he asked

"I didn't have the salad dressing or meat" he shrugged.

The next day, after many protests Kurt stayed home alone. Blaine wanted to stay home with him but Kurt told him not to.

During lunch Blaine was quiet,

"Where's Finn?" Riley asked

"We ate some take-out from Luck's. I guess he got food poisoning with Rachel"

"And you didn't get it?" Lacey asked confused

"I didn't have the meat or salad dressing" Blaine said

"Well I'm never eating at Luck's" Riley snorted.

When Blaine got home, he was surprised to see Wes at his apartment. Putting Marta's collar

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked pulling his friend for a hug.

"Kurt wanted me to walk Marta, since she was all being hyper and stuff. And she had the vet appointment, Since Kurt was puking his guts out, he asked me to take her'

"Well you didn't have to do that!"

"I need the exercise. Rebecca won't let me do anything" Wes said pointing to his boot cast. Wes had slipped down the stairs over a month ago, breaking his ankle

"Are you sure you can walk?" Blaine asked

"I can. My PT wants me to start walking anyways. He says it's goof for me or something. I just can't run'

"Well thanks."

"No problem" Wes shrugged

"How was the vet?" Blaine asked

"Fine. She's healthy. " Wes said handing Blaine the sheet.

"The doctor wrote everything down"

Wes left soon after that.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked coming into his and Kurt's bedroom.

'Better"

Blaine hopped into Kurt's bed and hugged him.

"I want children" Kurt said out of the blue.

**A/N: **Oooh a cliff hanger! A review would get you another chappie J


	3. The Anderson Fam Bam

**A/N:** Here you go :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

"Children" Blaine repeated  
>"Yes. I want mini-Blaine's running around" Kurt said poking Blaine in the chest lightly.<br>"But. we're not married."  
>"Well..." Kurt trailed off<br>"What?"  
>"Okay, I know this isn't romantic proposal ever, But will you marry me?" Kurt asked grabbing white box from his pocket.<br>"Yes!" Blaine said and captured Kurt in a kiss.  
>"I wish I had asked more romantically" Kurt mumbled.<br>"It was perfect" Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck.  
>"Blaine!" Kurt squealed.<p>

"Thank god it's Saturday" Blaine mumbled into Kurt.  
>They were in bed, cuddling.<br>"I love you" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest.  
>"I love you too" Blaine replied<br>"Who should we tell?" Kurt asked playing with Blaine's ring.  
>"Everyone!" Blaine said excitedly.<br>Blaine's phone buzzed and he picked it up.  
>"Shit!" Blaine cursed<br>"What?"  
>"Bridgette is coming visit us and I forgot to pick her up at the airport!"<br>Bridgette was Blaine's older sister. She was younger than him by 2 years and she worked as a chef in Boston. She was very supportive of Blaine and she and Kurt cooked together.  
>"Has her plane landed yet?"<br>"Yes! And I'm late" Blaine said getting a pair of jeans on.  
>Blaine rushed out the door within a few minutes.<br>Kurt stayed home and got Bridgette's room ready.

_AIRPORT _

Blaine stood at the "pick up area" and waited.  
>He saw a marine guy hug his girlfriend.<br>"Blainers!" She called out.  
>"Bridgette!" He said hugging his sister.<br>"You were late" she said rolling her eyes.  
>"And?"<br>"I had to buy crappy airport food!"

Blaine returned home within an hour with Bridgette.  
>She was carrying all of her bags.<br>"Kurt!" She called out hugging the taller boy.  
>"Bridgette!" Kurt said<br>"Your house looks nice" Bridgette snorted  
>"Thanks" Blaine said<br>Bridgette rolled her eyes.  
>"Blaine! Did you help Bridgette with her bags?" Kurt asked<br>"Uh" Blaine stammered  
>"Blaine! Go take her bags. How was your flight?" Kurt said rolling his eyes.<br>Blaine grumbled and did as what he was told.  
>"It was good."<br>"How's Henry?" Blaine asked sneering at Henry's name  
>Henry was Bridgette's boyfriend.<br>Blaine hated Henry. Henry wasn't homophobic, as he had a gay uncle. Blaine has to say Henry was nice.  
>Blaine hated Henry, because he well was dating his younger sister.<br>"He's good. His mom broke her ankle and his dad is on a business trip. so he had to take care of her"  
>"Blaine, Henry's a good guy" Kurt said<br>Blaine snorted.  
>"I don't like him dating you"<br>"Why?"  
>"You're my baby sister!"<br>Bridgette snorted and rolled her eyes.  
>"I'm 23 Blaine."<br>"So? It stills makes you my baby sister. Dad told me to buy a gun"  
>Bridgette rolled her eyes again<br>"Use it on Bree" she replied  
>Bree was Blaine's 16 year old sister.<br>"Bree's got a boyfriend?"  
>"She's 16"<br>"And so?"  
>"She can have boyfriends' Kurt pointed out.<br>"No. She's not allowed to date till she's 30"  
>"You're so over protective" Bridgette said,<br>"I find it cute" Kurt said with a smirk  
>Blaine blushed<br>"If you're gonna suck faces do it someplace else. I would like to keep my breakfast down"  
>Blaine rolled his eyes.<br>"Did you get the picture Bryan sent?"  
>Bryan was the oldest of the Anderson's. He was 28, married and had a 7 month old daughter, Sarah. He was also coming to visit, as he had a meeting near by.<br>"I haven't checked my email lately"  
>Bridgette pulled out her iPhone and showed them a picture of Sarah eating an ice cream cone.<br>"Aww" Kurt said  
>Blaine smiled.<br>"What time are they coming?" Kurt asked  
>"Later today"<br>"Bridgette" Kurt said  
>"Yeah?"<br>"We have something important to tell you"  
>"What?"<br>"He proposed!"  
>"omhmugod!" Bridgette squeals<br>"We're here!" Bryan calls out opening the door. Sarah was in his wife, Emily's arms.  
>"Sarah!" Bridgette says running over to her stealing Sarah<br>"Is that a ring?" Emily asks grabbing Blaine's hands  
>"Uhh"<br>"It is!" Bridgette squeals  
>Emily smiles and hugs the couple.<br>"I am going to throw you the best bachelor party ever Blainers!" Bryan says patting Blaine on the back.  
>"Who says your going to be my best man?" Blaine snorts<br>"Come on. You were the best man at my wedding!" Bryan whinnied.  
>"I was thinking of Wes"<br>"Blaine!" Bryan whinnied.  
>"Fine" Blaine rolled his eyes.<br>"Yay!" Bryan says excitedly and hugs Blaine  
>"Let go!" Blaine grumbles<br>"Fine hobbit" Bryan smirks  
>"I'm not a hobbit"<br>"Yes you are!"  
>"No I am not!"<br>"Children, calm" Emily says with an eye roll.  
>Kurt laughs and returns back to tickling Sarah.<br>"Gimmie" Blaine said to Bridgette  
>"No!" Bridgette<br>Blaine takes the baby anyways.  
>"Hi Sarah! who's your favorite uncle Me?." He lightly threw her in the air<br>"She just ate!" Emily said annoyed  
>"You'll be cleaning up" Bryan snorted.<br>He twirled the baby around.  
>Then Sarah deiced to lose her food on Blaine.<br>"Nasty!" Blaine said handing the baby to Kurt  
>"Told you so!" Bryan laughed. Emily swatted Bryan's arm.<br>"Go take a shower" Kurt commanded  
>Blaine sighed and headed to the bathroom.<br>"I'm hungry" Bryan said  
>"Bryan!" Emily said swatting his head.<br>"Help your self" Kurt said pointing to the kitchen.  
>"Bryan! We need to check into our hotel" Emily said grabbing him by the arm.<br>"You can watch Sarah" Bryan said with a mouthful of bread.  
>They headed out the door.<br>Blaine came out of the bathroom and different clothes.  
>His hair was curly.<br>"Where did they go?" Blaine asked  
>"To check in at their hotel" Bridgette said.<br>Blaine nodded  
>"So what is your name going to be?"<br>Kurt looked at Blaine and shrugged.  
>"Hummel-Anderson" Blaine said with a smile.<br>"Cute" Bridgette replied  
>"I want to see Bree's boyfriend" Blaine said heading towards the computer<br>Kurt rolled his eyes  
>Bridgette snorted and logged into facebook.<br>"He looks good" Kurt said rubbing Blaine's shoulders.  
>'Who names their kid Guy?" Blaine snorted.<br>Bridgette shrugged  
>Bridgette close the browser down.<br>"What's this?" she asked opening a folder called "Kurt"  
>"No! Don't open that!" Blaine said trying to grab his sisters hand.<br>But it was to late pictures of Kurt's butt came onto the screen, not any bare ones.  
>Kurt smirked and Bridgette looked away<br>"Why?' Kurt asked  
>"I love you!" Blaine said like a 5 year old hugging Kurt.<br>"Rabbits" Bridgette muttered  
>Blaine turned off the computer and kicked his sister,<br>"Your mean Blainey!"  
>Bryan and Emily returned to the apartment and got Sarah and left after dinner.<br>At 10 they got into bed.  
>"No hankey pankey!" Bridgette called out<br>Blaine just smirked and kissed Kurt on his neck  
>"I love you" Kurt said<br>"I love you too" Blaine mumbled

A/N: The Anderson children:  
>Bryan-28. Married to Emily. Sarah;7 months<br>Blaine-25  
>Bridgette-23<br>Brianna ( Bree)-16

A/N 2: You like? I like reviews they make me update faster. I'll try to update twice a week, but apparently the teacher's don;t know what lives are.. And I have a french project coming up and I suck at french. So I need to get an A to bring me out of a C(a failing in my book).


	4. Halloween

**A/N**: Okay it takes me about 2-3 days to plan what will happen. 3-4 days to type and 1 day to read it over for errors and typos!

I noticed my formatting was horrible. I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened. This was supposed to go up on the 29th, but I had a three hour power outage, needless to say the time the power came back up, I was so tired to type, but not to fall asleep so I finished up my night watching an old episode of Glee. I was going to work on the 30th but we lost cable and then I had homework.

Disclaimer: I own only the OCs

Blaine smiled as he went into the classroom.

"Hey Blaine" Lacey said coming into his classroom.

She turned on his coffee machine.

Blaine was smiling widely

"Did you get laid this morning?" she asked with a smirk

"maybe"

"Ahh. Well why are you to perky? You look like my dog when I fill his plate" She snorted

Blaine held out his hand.

Lacey grabbed it

"Oh my god!" she squealed she ran out of the classroom and into Riley's room.

"BLAINE IS ENGAGED!" She basically screamed

Riley looked up from her papers.

She grabbed Blaine's hand

"Dayum Kurt's loaded" She muttered

"OMG! We could do this for our Halloween costume!" Lacey said jumping up and down.

Blaine shot a questioning look at Riley

"At this school, the teachers dress up for Halloween . As well as the students"

"And?" Blaine asked

"We could go as..." Riley trailed off

"Pirates?" Lacey suggested

"Of the Caribbean?" Blaine asked

"YES! I'll get the costumes just give me your sizes" Lacey said running out of the room.

"Someone had to much coffee" Riley mumbled

Blaine shrugged.

During lunch, Finn did not notice Blaine's rock.

He was to busy shoving food down this throat.

When Blaine got home, Kurt was in the kitchen cooking. Bridgette had left yesterday.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled and Blaine kissed his neck.

"I love you" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's skin.

The next day at work, Lacey was already in his room

"How did you get in?" he asked

"Through my room Blaine" she said with an eye roll.

She held out his costume .

"Try it on" she said pushing it into his hands.

"Where?" he asked

"In here I'll be in my room changing." She said skipping off to the room

Blaine looked around and turned of the lights and locked the door and changed in the corner.

After he was done he went into Lacey's room.

"Only if you weren't gay" Riley sighed

"Riley!" Lacey said with a giggle.

By the time lunch rolled around, Blaine had gotten a lot of stares, mostly by the girls.

Finn was dressed up as Tom Brady.

"The kids are not so rowdy" Finn said at lunch.

"That's because it's high school. How's your pregger girlfriend?" Riley asked with a smirk

"Fiancé, Riley" Finn corrected

Riley threw her hands in defeat.

"She's good! She's going as a pumpkin! Well for the trick or treaters. She painted her belly!" Finn said smiling.

"How's Kurt?" Lacey asked

Finn smiled as Blaine's eyes lit up, at the mention of his fiancé.

Blaine and Kurt deiced to wait until after Rachel and Finn's wedding to announce their engagement, which meant leaving the rings at home.

When Blaine got home Kurt was pouring candy in an orange bowl.

Blaine tried to grab a piece , but Kurt slapped his hand away

"They're for the trick or treaters, babe" Kurt said rolling his eyes

Blaine pouted his lips to his puppy eyes, which Kurt cannot say no to.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's pouted lips.

Kurt went off to their bedroom.

The door bell rang.

Blaine answered it. It wasn't time for trick or treaters. After all it was only 4.

There was his sister Bree.

"Bree?" He questioned letting the girl in.

She hugged him.

"Where's mom?' He asked

Blaine's mom was supportive of him, but his dad wasn't. Needless to say, he didn't see his dad.

"She's home"

"Bree! How could you get here?" Blaine asked

"I used Mom's credit cards to get a plane" she replied

"Bree!" Blaine said angrily

"What's going on" Kurt asked with a look of confusion on his face

'Kurtie!" Bree giggle hugging the taller boy.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asked

"They kicked me out-t" Bree said with a whimper

Blaine's face softened.

"It was mostly, Dad. Mom can't control him really' She replied wiping a tear from her face

"Why" Blaine asked softly

"I'm pregnant" Bree whispered softly

"Oh Bree" Kurt breathed

Blaine looked angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm-m sorry" Bree whispered.

"It's okay" Blaine whispered pulling his sister into a hug.

Kurt hugged her to.

"Are you going to keep it?" Kurt asked

"Yes. Abortion seems wrong" Bree replied.

"I'm going to call Mom" Blaine said taking his phone out.

"No!"

"Bree. Mom's probably worried" Blaine replied

Bree sighed and rolled her eyes and snatched a piece of candy from the bowl.

Kurt didn't slap her hand away.

"Hi Mom" Blaine said into the phone

"Hi Blaine" his mom replied

"Bree's here with us"

"She is? Good. I was just going to ask you that!"

"She can stay with us"

"Are you sure? I would want to her stay here, but your father.."

"I know he's a jackass"

"Blaine!" his mom scolded

"I get it" Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Is she keeping the baby?"

"Yes mom"

"Can I talk to her?"

"I don't know if she's up to it"

His mom sighed into the phone.

"I'll bring her stuff to you house tomorrow. I want to see you anyways"

"Fine" Blaine said coldly

"Blaine" his mom sighed

"See you tomorrow" he said hanging up the phone.

"Mom's coming?" Bree asked munching on a snickers bar.

"Yes"

"Blaine! She kicked me out" Bree replied angrily

"It was mostly Jackass Dad"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed

"Are you the language police?" Blaine asked sarcastically

Kurt sighed.

"You don't know what's it's like!"

"Blaine" Kurt said sighing annoyed.

"My dad is a jackass! He hates me! His own son!"

"I know but-"

"You don't understand!"

"You can't call your father a jackass. I know he's not accepting as my dad is-"

"Are you taking his side?"

"No I was just-"

"Then shut up!" Blaine hissed

Kurt looked hurt. He picked up his keys and jacket.

"Come on Bree, Let's get you some clothes" Kurt said stiffly.

Bree looked uncomfortable and went out the door

"Kurt!" Blaine said looking down.

Kurt and Bree returned home about an hour later.

"I-I think I left my jacket in the car" Bree said nervously grabbing the keys from Kurt's hands.

She quickly left, shutting the door behind her.

"I'-I'm really sorry Kurt" Blaine said with his puppy eyes, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry to, for defending your dad" Kurt said kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"You don't have to" Blaine said

"I do." Kurt said with a small smile.

"I love you" Blaine said pulling Kurt to the sofa.

Kurt sat down and Blaine sat in his lap.

They shared an Eskimo kiss.

Bree returned to the apartment. Smiling at the couple.

She was so glad that Blaine was happy. 10 years ago he wasn't. And it was all to Kurt and the Warblers

A/N: Please review. I look really stupid writing 3 chapters for only 2 reviewers. I know you guys fave and subscribe and all, but it doesn't show it. And Thanks!


	5. Dinner

_**A/N**: To me Bryan (Blaine's older brother) Looks like Joe Jonas, when he had curly hair. Hehe. Sorry for not updating I've been crazy busy. Well enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

The next day, Blaine's mom came.

"Hi mom" Blaine said with a sigh.

"My flight was fine thank you." His mom replied kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine's mom walked into the room and smiled. She pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said nervously coming out from Blaine and Kurt's bedroom, Bree falling close behind.

"Call me Bethany. How many times to I have to remind you?" She replied kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt chuckled nervously as the small Philippine women looked around their apartment.

"Mom"

"Brianna" Bethany said hugging Bree.

Bree winced at her mom calling her Brianna.

"I'm sorry" Bethany said

"Why?" Blaine asked

"What?"

"Why do you stay with him?"

"I love him, not for his actions-"

"Well if you love us why don't you divorce him?"

Bethany sighed.

"We got married in a Catholic church "

"I know that" Blaine says with an eye roll

"Brianna. You're coming home with me"

"How?"

"I can talk to your father" Bethany replies.

"It's no bother-" Kurt says

Bethany cuts him off.

"Your my last kid to leave the nest" she says softly.

Brianna sighs and collects her her purse.

Bethany smiles,

"Now let's go. I have an important meeting tomorrow"

Bethany kisses Blaine and Kurt on the cheek and heads out the door.

Kurt shuts the door and goes over to their couch.

Blaine grumbles.

"it's okay, babe" Kurt says into Blaine's hair.

Blaine's phone buzzes.

"Were having dinner with Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Santana and Vanessa." Blaine says looking at his iPhone. They invited Tina and Santana over because Mike and Brittany were away on a dance competition in California for their Dance School they worked at.

"Oh right!" Kurt face palms himself.

"Are you going to-?"

"Go get some take out. But not from Luck's!"

Blaine chuckles softly and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon." Blaine says grabbing his keys.

Blaine got home in an hour.

Kurt was running around the house cleaning up.

"The house is fine" Blaine says kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt sighed.

"Kurt" Blaine said calmly

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand to the couch.

Kurt sat down and Blaine sat in this lap, kissing him.

The door bell rings and the boys groan when Marta barks.

Blaine gets up with a sigh while Kurt picks up Marta and puts her in their room.

Mercedes and Sam are there with Vanessa being carried in a baby booster seat by Sam.

"Hey!" Blaine says hugging the couple.

Kurt come out of the bedroom and hugs them too.

"Vanessa" he cooes taking the baby out of the carriage.

"She looks a lot like you Mercedes" Blaine comments looking down at the baby.

"She does. Which is why she's not allowed to date until she's 30" Sam says

Mercedes laughs and kisses Sam in the cheek.

Santana and a very pregnant Tina enter also.

"Bathroom" Tina huff out

Blaine points to the bathroom and Tina runs there.

"She drank a whole gallon of diet coke before we came here" Santana says with an eye roll.

They all sit down at the dinner table.

"How's your work?" Mercedes asks

"Hard. I just get bored of my job." Kurt says with a sigh

"Why?" Sam asks

Kurt shrugs. 'I guess I'm bored of it"

Blaine rubs Kurt's shoulder.

"And you?" Sam asks looking at Blaine

"Good" Blaine says

"How's your shop?" Kurt asks

"Okay, I only sold one guitar this week" Sam says with shrug.

"So how far along are you?" Blaine asks Tina.

"9 months" Tina replies.

"I always thought Tina and Mike would have 5 babies by now. But Sam and Mercedes beat them" Santana says grabbing Vanessa from Kurt.

"Off to go to the bathroom": Tina says getting up.

Mercedes giggles.

"Crap" Tina says coming from the bathroom.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"My water just broke" Tina says.

Everyone shoots up from the table and Blaine gets his keys as Mercedes, and Kurt lead her to the car.

Sam takes Vanessa from Santana and grabs Tina's bag while Santana calls Mike.

They all run to the car with Blaine and Santana in the front seat and Kurt,Mercedes in the back.

Sam follows in his car with Vanessa.

Santana's yelling into the phone for Mike to pick up before dialing Brittany.

They arrive at the hospital pretty quickly and Blaine drops them off.

Kurt runs up the front desk and gets a nurse.

When Blaine finds a parking sport, he learns that Tina's in a room he goes in her room with Santana following cursing in Spanish to Mike's voice mail.

"Have you called Mike?" Tina asks once they enter the room

"He won't pick up" Santana says with a sigh.

Tina groans.

"Hey! We'll video tape the birth!" Sam says holding up Tina's camera he found in a bag.

"Uh you're not videotaping it. Cause's you're not going to be in the room!" Tina yells.

Sam looks down.

"Blaine will video tape it" Kurt says

"Why him and not me?" Sam asks stupidly.

"he's gay!" Tina yells.

Blaine shrugs as Sam passes him the camera.

"Go get her some ice chips" Mercedes says to Sam pulling Tina's hair into a messy bun.

Sam nods and head to the nurses station.

"Say Hi!" Blaine says cheerfully holding the camera

Tina flips him the birdie.

Blaine turns of the camera.

"Ok-ay. Some one's not happy" Blaine says

"Life Lesson 1. Don't video a women when she's in pain" Mercedes says shaking her finger that's not holding Tina's hand.

Tina nods in agreement.

"So thinking of any names? Blaine is a very nice name. It means-" Blaine says with a smirk.

"Life Lesson 2. Don't suggest names" Mercedes says with an eye roll.

Tina nods in agreement.

"I have ice chips!" Sam says cheerfully handing the cup to Kurt.

"Pick the fucking phone up!" Santana barks into the phone.

Blaine stands next to Kurt whose holding Tina's hand and feeding her ice chips.

"So how are you feeling?" He asks cheerfully.

"Life lesson 3. Don't ask how they are feeling" Santana says moving the phone from her mouth.

Tina and Mercedes nod in a agreement.

"I don't get what's so painful" Blaine says dumbly

"Don;t ask that!" Sam says whacking Blaine on the side of the head.

"Well-" Mercedes says coming up to Blaine and kicking him in the nuts. Blaine bends over in pain as Kurt giggles softly.

"Told you so" Sam says with a smug look.

The doctor comes in and does a brief exam.

"Well. You're about 5 cm dilated." she says.

Tina groans.

She smiles and leaves the room.

"Where is Mike?" she asks

"He won't pick up!" Santana says annoyed.

"Turn on the TV!" Sam said running around the room trying to find the remote .

"Why?" Kurt asks confused

Mercedes hands him the remote.

"Isn't Mike and Britt's Dance competition on TV?" Sam asked flipping through the channels.

And it was. Blaine quickly googled the place on his phone and found the number.

"ooh! There's Mike and Britt!" Kurt says pointing to the TV.

They see Mike and Britt, in yoga pants, shirt and dance jacket uniform. They off stage looking at their dancers.

Santana then calls the dance studio. So there is a guy giving Mike a slip of paper. Mike looks shocked and whispers to Brittany before running off.

"Mike Chang from Mike and Britt Dance Company's wife is in labour! So he's off! Congratulations!" The announcer says.

"Damn right she is" Tina huffs.

Hours later, Tina and Mike are holding Micheal Cohen-Chang III. And only Brittany calls to make sure the baby is Asian.

_**A/N:** Review-Happy Melissa=Updating Melissa. So please review! Thanks! _


	6. A Very Finchel Wedding

**A/N:** Thanks to all that reviewed,favorited and added this story for alerts! To warn you something huge is going to happen later in a few chapters and it's going to be a big story line and all which involves many chapters. That's all I'm going to say. This chapter however takes place 1 month later so It's December. It's the Finchel Wedding! Don't worry the Klaine wedding will happen soon!

**Disclaimer:** I only own OCs. Nothing else.

"Blaine!" Finn calls out. It's before school has started and Blaine, Riley and Lacey are grading papers in his room.

It's also a week before the wedding. Kurt's running around like crazy planning it.

He and Rachel had some arguments, like the fact that she didn't want to waltz in to Marry Me, like Burt and Carole did. She wanted to be given away by her dads. And her dad did too. What she didn't know what Finn was going to sing Just The Way You Are. They also fought where the wedding would be but finally they agreed to do it at an old theater.

"Yeah?" Blaine replies back as Finn enters the classroom.

"I have a surprise" Finn says excitedly.

"Which is?" Blaine replies back raising one triangular eyebrow.

"Come in" Finn says going back outside the classroom.

"Rory!" Blaine says hugging the smaller boy.

"Hey!" Rory replies back.

"He's going to be my best man, Well one of them." Finn says.

"I'm Lacey" Lacey says sticking out her hand

"Nice to meet you" Rory says politely

"Oh my god. I love your accent!" Riley says with a giggle

"Thanks" Rory says looking at Riley he winks at her, which makes her giggle.

"I'm Riley" Riley says

"Nice to meet you" Rory says

"Also, Rory is moving here, as what?" Finn adds

"ESL" Rory says smiling.

Finn looks confused

"English as a Second Language." Rory explains.

Finn nods but he's still a little confused

"Well! Secret tour!" Riley says pulling Rory along with her.

_**The Wedding **_

Blaine and Kurt are getting dressed in their New York apartment.

Kurt was going to be the Maid of Honor. Mercedes, Tina and a friend from collage, Jessica are bridesmaids.

"You look handsome" Kurt cooed at Blaine who was trying to put on his tie.

Blaine blushed.

"You do too" Blaine says kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt blushes.

"Let me" Kurt says fixing Blaine's tie.

"Thank you" Blaine says.

"You think you would know how to tie a tie when you went to Dalton-"

"Thad did it for me, Then you" Blaine reminds Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Perfect" He says when he's finished.

"Like you" Blaine says with a wink.

They make it to the church and Blaine sits in a seat talking to Sam and Mike.

"Hold still!" Kurt hisses as he tries to tie Rachel's dress, but she's to busy moving around.

"Do you want me to stab you with eyeliner?" Jessica asks

"And I'm going to probably burn you with the curling iron!" Mercedes says holding the curling iron.

"I'm nervous" Rachel whispers.

"Don't be. Finn will see how how you look in that dress. Which if were both lesbian I would totally tap. Anyways he'll get a "man thing" then he'll fuc-" Jessica says but is cut off from Kurt.

"Ew! He's my brother Anyways Finn loves you" Kurt says with a smile.

Rachel nods and Kurt finishes her dress.

"You think?" She asks.

And everyone nods.

"And you may kiss the bride" The pastor says.

Kurt had tears in his eyes. Weddings always makes him do this.

Everyone clapped as they kissed.

"Mr Hudson and Mrs. Berry- Hudson!" He said once they stopped kissing.

"The wedding is beautiful" Blaine says to Kurt as the new couple dances.

Kurt nods in agreement.

"Our wedding will be better" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Rachel's dad, Hiram and Lerory were smiling proudly.

"That's you guys someday' a voice said behind them.

"!" Kurt shockingly. Him and his wife, Emma Pillsbury sat down next to him.

"Call me Will" He replied with a smile.

"I heard from Lauren that you planned this?" Emma asks sweetly

Kurt nods.

"This was supposed to be a beachy wedding, But Rachel wanted this." Kurt says with a sigh.

'It's still very nice" Emma says with a warm smile.

"Thanks" Kurt says blushing.

Blaine asks how the older couple is, but Kurt is off day dreaming, about

The song finished and a new song started to play,

Couples piled to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asks holding out his hand.

"Yes" Kurt said and giggled and Blaine pulled him up.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder taking in Kurt's smell.

"I love you" Blaine says kissing Kurt's nose.

"I love you too" He whispers back.

When the song finishes, they go sit down, when they do Rachel and Finn are cutting the cake.

'This cake is totally awesome! And Blaine you and Kurt-"

'She's drunk" Riley says clamping her hand over Lacey's mouth before she says something stupid.

"I am not!" Lacey says taking a sip of her champagne.

Blaine snorts.

"I think you had a enough of that" Kurt says snatching Lacey's drink.

"She's meeting Andy's parents" Riley explains. Andy was Lacey's new boyfriend, he was the new technology teacher.

"When I met Burt, first as me and Kurt as a couple, Burt showed me his shotgun collection" Blaine says

"And then when I met, Blaine's older brother, he said he was buying a gun and then he tossed me a condom" Kurt says with an eye roll.

"Did you use the condom?" Lacey asks

Blaine and Kurt blushed and Riley rolls her eyes.

"Did you?" Lacey asks batting her eyelashes.

"Uh-"

"Riley mite need it for Rory-"

"Lacey!" Riley hisses clamping her hand over Lacey's mouth.

"You like Rory?" Blaine says raising one triangular eyebrow.

"Uh-"

"Rory!" Kurt shouts

"Kurt!" Riley hisses

Rory comes over.

"Dance with Riley" Kurt says as he winks at Artie, the DJ who plays a slow song.

Riley blushes as Rory takes her hand and they dance.

'Have a fun Honeymoon!" Puck says as the couple walks to their limo, he tosses Finn a condom.

"Thanks!" Finn says stupidly, which makes Rachel roll her eyes and pull Finn by the tie into the limo.

"Have fun kids!" Rory calls out holding Riley's hand.

They were a couple. Little Rory just asked her out like a high schooler.

Blaine and Kurt thought they were adorable together.

They all wave goodbye as the limo drives away.

When Kurt and Blaine get home, they almost forget that Rory is staying with them until he can find his own place.

"What the?" Rory questions.

Kurt and Blaine are shirtless and on the couch, with Blaine on top hastily making out.

In surprise Blaine falls off the couch.

"Ow!" Blaine hisses rubbing his elbow/

"Sorry!" Kurt says putting on his shirt and helps Blaine up. The boys are both blushing.

"I'm sleeping on a couch you probably have intercourse on!" Rory whines.

"I can change the cover-" Kurt offers

"Thank You. Finn was right you are rabbits." Rory says with a grumble.

_**A/N:** Review=update._


	7. Never Give Up

**A/N: **_Enjoy. Still takes place in December. Wow! 2011 has gone by. *Marching on- One Republic plays in background of my head*. Wow. Well I hope you guys had an awesome hoilday! This is the first update of 2012! I had writers block! _

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, it would be called the Klaine show,

"Kurt!" Blaine squealed as Kurt tickled his side.  
>"Come on get up" Kurt says dragging Blaine out of bed.<br>"How about a shower?" Blaine says suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.  
>"How about getting dressed?" Kurt says smirking.<br>Blaine sighs.  
>Kurt smirks and goes out of their bedroom, making sure he shakes his hips, the way he does to make Blaine turn off the TV and follow him into the bedroom.<br>Blaine sighs and quickly gets dressed and comes into the kitchen.  
>"Top of the morning to ya" Rory says with a smile passing coffee and pancakes over.<br>"Good morning" Blaine says taking the coffee.  
>Blaine pours a mountain of syrup over the pancakes.<br>"Not too much" Kurt scolds making Blaine roll his eyes. He does do what Kurt says.  
>Kurt sits on Blaine's leg and Blaine warps his arm around Kurt's waist.<br>"Please Don't have intercourse on this land!" Rory says closing his eyes when the boys kiss passionately.  
>"Island, Rory' Kurt corrects.<br>"Anyways I'm moving out of here soon. I found an apartment-"  
>"Where?" Kurt asks taking a bite of Blaine's pancakes.<br>"Hey!" Blaine whines  
>"Actually a few blocks from here"<br>'Doesn't Riley live there?" Kurt asks with a smirk  
>"No say" Rory says looking down.<br>The boys roll their eyes and giggle.  
>"It's 6' Kurt comments.<br>'And we're going to be late!" Blaine says ushering Kurt off of his lap.  
>'I've packed your lunch. I slipped a note in there" Kurt says winking holding out a brown paper lunch bag.<br>"You guys act like you're married" Rory says  
>'We get that a lot' Blaine and Kurt say in unison<br>"Thank you" Blaine says kissing Kurt on the cheek taking the lunch.  
>Rory and Blaine leave.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You make me feel like a teenage dream-<em>  
>A couple of students snicked as Blaine's phone went off.<br>Blaine ignored his phone and went on with the class.  
>His phone beeped, signaling the person left a message.<br>_In my skin tight jeans-_  
>Blaine groaned.<br>"Excuse me" Blaine says checking his phone.  
>Blaine picks up his phone.<br>Now what does Kurt want?  
>"What?" Blaine says into the phone.<br>"Blaine, Can you come to St Lawrence Hospital?" Kurt asked softly ignoring the annoyance in Blaine's voice.  
>"Whats wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly<br>"Just come" Kurt says softly.  
>"okay See you there." Blaine replies.<br>They hang up.  
>"Lacey!" Blaine says coming into the next door classroom.<br>'Yeah?"  
>"I-I have an emergency. I-I have to go" Blaine stumbles.<br>Lacey nods with a look of concern and heads into Blaine's classroom.  
>Then Finn and Rory appear at the door, and they all head into Blaine's car.<br>Once they arrive, Quinn is by the outside entrance. She's on her phone.  
>'What happened?" Blaine asks.<br>"Sam and Puck were at the shop and a robber c-came in and he shot both of them. Puck's okay. but we don't know about Sam. I've been trying to call his family. But they won't pick up." Quinn says worriedly.  
>"Oh god" Finn says.<br>They all nod and head inside,  
>Kurt is there confronting Mercedes. Rachel has Vanessa in her lap.<br>"Blaine" Kurt says softly waving his hand over.  
>Finn begins to pace the floor.<br>Finally Puck comes out of the room. Puck has his arm in a sling. Lauren rushes over to him and everyone breathes a sigh of relief.  
>"You okay?" Artie asks.<br>Puck nods.  
>"Basically a jack-" Puck says looking over to Vanessa and changes his language when Kurt shots him a look.<br>"As I was saying. He came in with some other guys with ski masks and demanded money. I was out in the back. I heard noises so I came back and Sam was on the floor. I freaked out and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. They took a sh- I mean a bunch of money and left the store. Some dude came in and called since I was out cold. " Puck says  
>Mercedes starts to sob and Kurt pulls her into a hug.<br>Lauren grabs his hand and kisses his head.  
>"We're glad you're okay" Rory says softly.<p>

* * *

><p>It's still a hour later and the doctor hasn't told anything about Sam.<br>"Blaine" Kurt calls out.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I think you should get some food. Bring Finn and Mike" Kurt says.  
>Finn and Mike look up at the mention of their names.<br>They all get up and head to the cafeteria.  
>'I never thought this would happen" Mike says.<br>"Me too" Finn says.  
>"I mean to one of us." Blaine says.<br>"I never expected it" Mike adds softly.  
>They all get a couple of bags of chips and along other food.<br>"Where's Quinn?" Blaine asks handing Kurt a water bottle.  
>"She went to go pick the Evans at the airport" Tina says softly.<br>"What's taking so long?" Finn asks pacing again.  
>"He's in surgery" Artie replies.<br>Then Quinn and the whole Evans family ( Stacie, Stevie and his parents) came in.  
>They looked worried an all rushed to the Nurse's desk who told them to sit down.<br>Around 2 Kurt tried to get Mercedes to eat something. She refused.  
>Around 2:30, Rachel made Finn get more food for her "cravings".<br>"What's taking so long?" Finn groans and turns to the former New Directions when he comes back.  
>"Go ask a doctor" Santana grumbles.<br>Finn starts pacing again.  
>Blaine starts to think.<br>_What if Kurt had been shot?_  
>No. He can't think that.<br>If Kurt got shot, his other half- He didn't know what he would do.  
>Blaine had to come up with an amazing proposal. Even though Kurt proposed to him in September, they deiced wait a year then get engaged again since Kurt hated the way he proposed and Marta deiced to eat the ring. Kurt was also in the process of quiting his job to work as an fashion editor at a fashion magazine that Blaine couldn't remember. Blaine was going to propose sometime. He deiced to take Kurt to where they met and propose. On the same exact stair case.<br>Then slowly a doctor in scrubs approached them.  
>"Are you the family of Sam Evans?" He asked<br>Everyone nodded. New Directions was a family.  
>The doctor took a deep breath and looked at everyone.<br>Kurt and Quinn grabbed Mercedes hands.  
>"Well?" Puck asked nervously.<br>"He-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _WILL SAM LIVE OR DIE DUN DUN DUN. FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 8!_


End file.
